


Dirty Laundry

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Tag, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Ray is humiliated in pursuit of a criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to happy29 for the prompt i had fun with this one. 
> 
> A huge thank you to ds_Tiff for the beta, you really did a great job and for kicking me up the butt on my sister story ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Ok next prompt I am setting is 'First tooth'...have fun with it

Ray sat on the couch sulking with his feet propped up on pillows, there was no other word for it. He had the full effect of it, with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face and that pouting lip sticking out. 

 

Turning his head Ray, met the eyes of his Ben. There was laughter lurking behind them, but he did his best not to show it.

 

Waving a hand to his laptop that was sitting beside him, Ray whined, “It's not funny Ben, the video has been only up an hour and it already has nearly fifty thousand hits and when I find out who posted I will kick ‘em in the head, once I can walk again that is.” 

 

Sitting down next to his partner Ben pulled him into a sideways hug. In what he hoped was a laughter free sounding voice, he spoke, “I know Ray and it’s not funny. It’s not your fault that you sprained one ankle and the broke the baby toe on your other foot. You just didn't see the objects when you were in pursuit of the criminal.”

 

In a very whiny voice Ray replied, “But Ben, everyone was laughing at me. I am never ever going to live this down, heck even the paramedics were laughing at me.”

 

Kissing Ray's temple Ben soothed him as best he could, “It will pass Ray, I promise.”

 

Sinking deeper into Ben's arms Ray mumbled into his chest, “I hope so, otherwise we are moving to Canada.”

 

Laughing lightly and stroking Ray's arm, Ben added, “I doubt it will come to that.”

 

**EARLIER THAT DAY...**

 

Ray was sitting at his desk looking through one of the many take-out menus he had and trying to decide what to have for lunch. Piping up, he asked, “Ben, how about a chicken wrap with fries, you up for that?”

 

Looking up from the menu Ray had given him to look at, Ben replied, “That sounds delightful.”

 

Smiling at having made the decision, Ray was just about to call in the order when Welsh stuck his head out of his office door and bellowed, “Kowalski, robbery in progress on Michigan Avenue, jewellery store. Get on it!” 

 

Groaning, Ray got up, muttering while putting on his jacket, “Of all the lousy timing, do the robbers know it’s lunch time and that I am starving?”

 

Placing a hand on Ray's arm Ben spoke, “Now Ray, you are hardly starving, you are hungry. If you were starving you would be...”

 

Ray stopped him before the lecture came, “OK, OK, I'm hungry, very…very hungry, you happy now? Come on, the faster we get this over with the faster we get lunch.”

 

They pulled up just as the criminals excited the store, so Ray was out of the car in a flash, gun in hand and running after them calling out, “Chicago PD, freeze!” They didn't stop.

 

They ran across busy roads and through the crowds of people on the sidewalk before deciding to cut through a laundromat…which is how Ray ended up with one sprained ankle and a broken toe on the other foot. 

 

Ray was so focussed on chasing the criminal that he didn't see the child’s tricycle which he promptly tripped over, only to then stand on a skateboard which sent him flying into the biggest, dirtiest pile of laundry in the place and that let the criminal get away. 

 

Looking around all Ray could see were people laughing and filming his humiliation and Ben was there to help him up, the only one that wasn't falling around laughing when he wanted to curl up and just disappear. 

 

**PRESENT....**

 

Still snuggling into Ben, Ray asked, “Ben, can we go away for a few days, just until the video dies down of me falling into a pile of dirty laundry. I mean, did it have to be the muddiest, smelliest sports gear ever?”

 

Kissing the blonde’s temple, Ben replied softly, “Of course we can, anywhere that you want.”

 

Just before he nodded off from the pain pills, Ray managed to say, “Thank you kindly.”

 

 

The End


End file.
